Bottom of the Sea
by Scarlet Tabby
Summary: Mary has had a very distressing day and Bert gives an alternative to the life they lead. Songfic "Bottom of the Sea" by Matt Nathanson


Author's Note: I was listening to "Bottom of the Sea" by Matt Nathanson the other day and realized that it needed to be a fic. It took me ages to decide what pairing it would be right for, and I think Mary and Bert were the correct choice. This story is inspired by the song and uses many of the lyrics (obviously tweaked a bit to work for our characters). It's very short and fluffy, and I'm quite pleased with it. I hope it makes you smile :) Please read and review!

Bottom of the Sea

"Oh Bert, I just don't know what's come over me!" Mary Poppins cried as she planted herself on the park bench beside him, burying her usually stoic face in her slender hands.

Bert slid closer to his dear friend and put a comforting arm around her. "'Ere Mary Poppins, 's not so bad as all that, eh?"

"I have never once lost my temper at one of my charges. I've been cross, certainly, but never with a temper. I don't know how they did it! And I was dismissed! Never once have I been dismissed by a family! There's just always so much going on, so many things for me to keep track of. I feel as though the world used to be simpler." As she spoke, she subtly nuzzled closer to him. His touch always comforted her. No matter what happened, Bert's solid presence could be found beside her. He was the only one who never left.

"The world did used to be simpler. None o' these cars or radios giving more bad news ev'ry day."

"You're quite right. All that's left is for the sky to fall in," she teased.

Bert sat up straighter, causing Mary to turn to look at him. He had an odd sort of expression on his face.

"You know what's left for us, Mary Poppins?"

She smiled ever so slightly. "What would that be, Bert?"

"We ought t' go live at the bottom o' the sea. We wouldn't have none o' these problems. It could just be you and me and all the fish. What d'ya say t' that?"

Mary suppressed a small giggle. Bert was quite silly sometimes. She, however, decided to play along. "It sounds delightful. But what would happen if the surface beckons me home?"

"If that morning light ever calls you backward, just don't be gone too long, leaving me there all alone." Something changed in Bert's eyes at the end of his response, as though his words were all too honest.

Mary Poppins, being practically perfect in every way, understood right away. "I do believe you're asking me to come away with you."

"I've spent me 'ole life always trying t' be someone else instead o' just being me. I'm a sweep, a street artist, a one-man band, a kite seller, and whatever else catches me fancy, but do you know what I really want to be, Mary Poppins?"

"What do you want to be, Bert?"

"I want t' be with you. Wherever you are. Anytime, anyplace. Say the word, Mary Poppins, and I'll follow you anywhere."

Her chest bubbled up with warm butterflies and a weight lifted off her shoulders, as though she had been waiting for those words her entire life. "Perhaps we should go to the bottom of the sea," she said with a bright smile.

"You really mean it?" he asked excitedly. All his dreams were coming true in this one moment: the moment that Mary Poppins agreed to share her life with him.

"Draw us a scene and I'll get us there. After all, everyone is always getting even and look how well it's worked out for them. It is high time that we got a little odd."

Bert laughed as he quickly sketched out an underwater scene on the cement path right there in the park. Mary took his hand and they jumped straight in. Everything was blue and green and so wonderfully beautiful. They were so far away from everything they knew, yet they were happier than they had ever been before. The pair swam around in circles, getting the hang of floating along, allowing the neighbors to grow accustomed to their presence. One little octopus made friends with them rather quickly. He had a surprisingly deep voice for such a small animal, but he charmed Bert and Mary with his dazzling color-changing displays.

After a while, Bert paddled over to a nice sandy spot. "Come on over, Mary! There's room 'ere right next t'me!"

Mary Poppins gracefully glided to sit beside him. "Bert this is lovely. What a good idea. I think I wouldn't mind staying here for quite a while, just as long as you're with me."

"It's like I said, I'll go with you anywhere. And if you wants yourself a 'ouse at the bottom of the sea, I'll find us one." He turned to face her and looked deep in her warm brown eyes. "I love you, Mary Poppins, and I want to spend the rest o' me life with you if you'll 'ave me."

"Oh Bert, of course I'll have you. No one has ever made me feel the way you do. I love you with all my heart."

The two embraced, sharing their first kiss. And what a kiss it was! They didn't even notice that they had begun to float away, right there at the bottom of the sea.


End file.
